


Becoming

by Herochick007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alchemy, Android AU, F/M, becoming human, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007
Summary: Hermione is an android, built to serve, but she's becoming something else.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: An O in Potions





	Becoming

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters

Hermione shifted in the chair, her metal ankle clicking against the wood of the chair.   
“How long is this going to take?” she asked trying not to look at the tech working on her arm. One of her sense implants had failed and she'd had to have a new one installed. She hated seeing the exposed wires and bits of plastic that made up her lower arm. Every time she needed maintenance she tried not to look.   
“I just need to seal up the flesh now, Hermione.”   
“Fine,” she said wishing she could hold her book with one hand, it was possible, but last time she'd tried, the tech had caught her book on fire with the welding torch.   
“There we go, you're all fixed and ready to go.” Hermione flexed her arm, not feeling any difference.   
“Feel alright?”   
“It is fine,” she said standing. Her knees made a slight whirring sound as she walked. She'd had the option to have them replaced with a new model, but she'd never felt comfortable with the fact she'd have to be shut down and her conscious transferred to the new body. She made her way out of Rocket's Robot Repairs and looked down the street. It was nearly twilight and most people, at least the ones with any sense, were inside already. The streets were a dangerous place to be at night. Hermione had ignored most of the dangers. Not many things could hurt her, she was steel and flesh. Well, sort of flesh. The substance had been developed to mimic human flesh. She could feel pain, pleasure. She didn't bleed though, and that's what kept the vampires away in the end. She reached the door of the house where she was assigned. The doors were locked tightly, but she pulled a key from a recess in her arm.   
“I am home,” she announced to the darkened house. She knew they were watching, someone was always watching. Hermione was supposed to be a Home Extending Robot, her whole purpose was to make sure young humans survived to adulthood. She was supposed to be assigned to a family, one with at least one small child. Her assigned family had been executed a month ago and she hadn't received a new assignment yet. She never would be, since she'd never informed anyone hers was dead. She was also programmed act as an incubator. She found the whole idea repulsive. She understood that humanity was dwindling, that fewer and fewer children were making it to adulthood, and those that did, were often unable to bear children of their own. She lacked anything close to DNA, but she knew there were scientists working on that, a way to splice robotics with human DNA. She shuddered at the thought. What kind of person would that make? 

She walked around the empty house. There was minimal furniture, she didn't require sleep and therefore didn't own a bed. She did have a couch, a TV, and more bookshelves than she could count. She read as much as possible, searching for anything that would explain, help her understand, humans. She had just selected one of her favorite volumes and had settled down to read it when there was a pounding on the door. She felt her processor whirl loudly. It was as close to a fear response as she could have. Had the police found out she was unassigned? Had they come for her for some reason? Robots like her were always suspects when something happened. She walked to the door slowly, her feet silent against the floor. She glanced out the glass and saw only darkness. Frowning, she opened the door and looked around. Finally she looked down and gasped. Laying on her doorstep was a man, a human man. He was bleeding. She grabbed him by his black cloak and pulled him inside. She closed the door quickly and looked at the man. His hands were covered in blood, his neck was bleeding.  
“Vampires,” she muttered dragging him and putting him on the couch. She'd managed to get him inside, so he might not have been turned. He groaned slightly.   
“It is alright, sir. Do not move. I am going to help you. You are bleeding. I will clean up the blood,” she stated. She grabbed a rag and some water and started to cleaning him up. She noted his black hair, his pale skin. He was a perfect candidate to be a vampire. He blinked his eyes open suddenly and she found herself staring into a pair of black eyes. She blinked having never seen eyes that color before.   
“I...” he started to say. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.   
“Do not move, sir. You were attacked. Have you been turned?” she asked. He wouldn't put her in any danger, but vampires were kill on sight.   
“No,” he stated. She nodded.   
“Good. I am Hermione.” He looked at her, looked up and down.   
“You're one of those robots.”   
“Yes, I am. You banged on my door. I rescued you. What is your designation? I am Hermione.”   
“I'm Severus. What does Hermione stand for?”  
“Home Extending Robot, Model One Zero, Newton Edition,” she answered.   
“Newton Edition?”  
“Yes sir, I was made to be intelligent, to learn.”  
“Home... you're a breeder 'bot.” Hermione nodded looking at the floor.   
“Yes, sir. I am designed to care for a family and one day be used to create one. What is your job, sir?”  
“I'm a teacher, alchemy.” Hermione stared at him. Alchemy was one of the lost sciences. People didn't usually talk about it, since it was only taught in certain circles.   
“Why are you telling me this, sir? Do you not fear I will turn you in to the authority?”  
“You are here alone, no family to raise. I could report you, you haven't told them.”   
“No, I have not,” she said after a moment. “Is it true? That Alchemist can change metal to flesh? Can change oil to blood?” she asked. Her voice trembled a little.   
“No. It's not true, Hermione. I can not make human.” She sighed flopping onto the couch by his feet.   
“I... I think, I mean, I think, sir. I feel things, like malware maybe? I have asked, and there are rumors that some robots have developed sentience. Do you know how that is possible when I am nothing more than wires and metal?”   
“Why would I know?” he asked looking at her, at the curves of her face, at the fact if he hadn't known, he would have thought her human.   
“It's matter turning into something else, what part becomes the soul, sir?” she asked. He sat up looking at her. Slowly he reached out and touched the top middle of her chest. He could feel her processor whirling.   
“Here, this is where the heart lies. This is where they say the soul lies.” She reached up and put her hand on his. Her skin felt warm against his.   
“You must stay the night, sir. It is too dangerous outside at night. You may sleep here, I do not require sleep. You will be safe here,” she added almost as an afterthought. Severus nodded nestling into the couch. It was more comfortable than he'd first thought. As he slept, Hermione continued reading book after book, this time searching for answers to the strange sensations she felt in her circuitry. She finally found something in an old volume, it was so old it didn't have a name. She was so mesmerized by her discovery she lost track of time. It wasn't until Severus stood and walked over to her that she realized it was morning.   
“I'm sorry to disturb you, but I should be on my way now, Hermione. Thank you for saving me last night.” She looked up at him and smiled, something that she'd been programmed to do, but this time, the smile seemed to happen on its own.   
It was no trouble, sir. It was nice to have company, even if it were only for a night. Maybe I should see if I can get a new family,” she rose to walk him to the door. The morning sunlight streamed in through the small window.   
“Sir, I have one more question. I found a book without a title. It says that the original robots, the ones before humanity started diminishing were made as companions, and did work outside their assigned homes. You mention teaching, would you need an assistant? I only ask because I am confused by these new sensations. They are not part of my programming. I find you... less horrid than most other humans I have encountered.” He stared at her for a moment before nodding.   
“I could use an assistant, Hermione. Someone to do the less savory aspects of my job, someone who could procure items for me that isn't easily killed. You would live with me at the university.” Hermione nodded, her processor whirling loudly. She wondered if he could hear it. The idea of doing something, of danger, of not doing as she was programmed, excited her in a way she'd never felt before.   
“That sounds like exactly what I want, sir,” she stated. “When can I start?”  
“You could come with me now if you'd like.” Hermione glanced the mostly empty house.   
“I would need to pack my books,” she said. He laughed.   
“I will send someone to move the whole collection,” he promised.   
“Well, then shall we go, sir?” she asked. He nodded as she opened the door and the pair stepped out into the morning light.


End file.
